


i'm gonna love you for a long time

by abby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, I did it I made a ficlet collection!!, Social Media, Social Media AU, Texting, fun for all, lots of making james suffer, lots of random bits and pieces, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby10/pseuds/abby10
Summary: Sometimes I think of conversations or moments that absolutely have to be written but don't really turn into much past that. So I have decided to actually publish them instead of leaving them in my WIPs to die!Jily and Marauders nonsenseProbably mostly texting/social media ficsSame level of ridiculous as my normal fics, this time with 90% less plot!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 94
Kudos: 230





	1. have you seen my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally published for Mia's (YouBlitheringIdiot's) birthday a few months ago on tumblr, but here it is for AO3! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hello everyone it's been a while!!!
> 
> I've hit something of a creative block in the past few months, largely inspired by having to be on the job hunt. But I have been accepted to a teaching program for the fall, so all is well!
> 
> I have had little snippets that I've written here and there though because I do sometimes just think of something and go hmm yep that's a text conversation that needs to be written!
> 
> But none of these little ideas have turned into anything other than the original small drabbles and have largely been sitting abandoned in my WIP folder.
> 
> So I've decided to publish them and let them see some life rather than remaining trapped on my hard drive forever.
> 
> And who knows? Maybe publishing them will give me some inspiration to finish them! If y'all have any ideas or any desire to see more of a particular bit, feel free to let me know!
> 
> These will likely all be texting or social media fics. They will also all be standalone from each other unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Finally! Because I haven't actually published since they happened, I want to give the biggest thanks to all of you for somehow voting for me to win 3 Jily Awards!!!! Absolute insanity!!! I cannot believe that the nonsense I publish was deemed good enough to win the Fan Favorite: Creative Jily Content and I particularly cannot believe that I won the Up and Coming Author!!! (Can def believe the third for Petalpocalypse but that's because I had the best cowriters ever)
> 
> Love you all and thanks for enjoying my insanity! It has encouraged me to keep writing even when I've felt uninspired!
> 
> Now onto the drabbles!

**Lily Potter** to **Reason Harry is Blind** : _hey love when are you and harry gonna be home? x_

James Potter to MILF: _um i dont have harry…._

Lily Potter: _you know that joke isn’t funny anymore lol_

James Potter: _oh yeh hahaha jk hes here with me. being super cute. be home soon!_

_\---_

**James Potter** to **The Godfathers** : _DO ANY OF YOU HAVE HARRY???_

James Potter: _LILY THINKS I HAVE HIM BUT I DEFINITELY DO NOT_

Sirius Black: _lol u lost the baby?_

James Potter: _HE IS NOT LOST HE IS TEMPORARILY IN A LOCATION THAT I DO NOT KNOW_

Remus Lupin: _He’s not with me. I’m on campus all day._

Peter Pettigrew: _ya i dont hav him 2_

Sirius Black: _lol peter u arent allowed to be alone with him and u know that_

James Potter: _WHERE IS HE?!?!?!_

_\---_

**Sirius Black** to **Wife-In-Law** : _lol he totally fell for it hes freaking out_

Lily Potter to Can’t Change a Nappy: _good_

Lily Potter: _it’s what he gets for making me deal with Harry both times he woke up last night_

Sirius Black: _u know… sometimes i forget how scary u r_

Lily Potter: _0:)_

_\---_

**Lily Potter** to **Reason Harry is Blind** : _get home soon! harry and i miss you ;)  
_Attachment: 1 Image

James Potter to MILF: _YOU HAD HIM THIS WHOLE TIME?!_

James Potter: _I AM HALFWAY TO MY PARENTS HOUSE RN BECAUSE I THOUGHT MUM MIGHT HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM_

Lily Potter: _well while you head back, you can think about why it is wrong to make your wife aka the mother of your child AKA THE ONE WHOSE BODY HE LIVED IN FOR 9 MONTHS get up both times your son needs attention throughout the night_

James Potter: _…_

James Potter: _… i thought he was hungry both times?_

Lily Potter: _you and both know his hungry cry and his shit my nappy cry by now_

James Potter: _fair_

James Potter: _im very sorry my beautiful wife/mother of my child. i was weak last night. it will not happen again._

Lily Potter: _good. now hurry up. harry has just gone to sleep and im in a forgiving mood ;)_

James Potter: _:D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! 
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally! 
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


	2. up on the rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a Holiday fic but the holidays came and went and with them my inspiration to finish this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lily Evans** to **Ho Ho Hoes** : _did anyone else just hear a large thud?_

Mary Macdonald: _yes I did!!_

Dorcas Meadowes: _it’s 2am wtf is going on_

Marlene McKinnon: _GUYS IT IS SNOWING OUT!!!_

Marlene McKinnon: _no idea why there was a thud BUT THERE IS SNOW!!_

Lily Evans: _now i might not be too used to snow but i am pretty sure it does not make that noise_

Dorcas Meadowes: _i’m going back to sleep. wake me if there’s an emergency._

Lily Evans: _i’m going to investigate. it sounded like it came from outside the living room_

Mary Macdonald: _be safe!!! if it’s an intruder, shout for help!!_

Lily Evans: _i’m sure it’s fine don’t worry_

\---

**Mary Macdonald** to **Ho Ho Hoes** : _OKAY I HEARD A SHRIEK WHY WAS THERE SHRIEKING_

Mary Macdonald: _IS EVERYTHING OKAY_

Mary Macdonald: _IT HAS BEEN 30 SECONDS WITH NO RESPONSE I AM WAKING THE DORCAS_

Dorcas Meadowes: _already up. getting my baseball bat._

Lily Evans: _omg no it’s fine don’t worry_

Lily Evans: _sorry i was just super startled_

Lily Evans: _i will tell you all about it in the morning but long story short: i just met one of our new upstairs neighbours_

\---

**James Potter** to **The Naughty List** : _I AM FINE IN CASE ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING_

Sirius Black: _i wasnt_

Sirius Black: _you really stuck the landing_

Sirius Black: _and youve had way worse falls_

Remus Lupin: _I know I am going to regret asking._

Remus Lupin: _But I am still up in the library doing research and need a distraction._

Remus Lupin: _So I’ll bite._

Remus Lupin: _What happened?_

James Potter: _nothing_

James Potter: _i am just communing with the elements in my own way_

James Potter: _WHICH IS TOTALLY VALID_

Sirius Black: _prongs got so excited about the snow he stuck his head out the window to catch snowflakes on his tongue and fell one story_

Sirius Black: _grace of a newborn giraffe that one_

James Potter: _traitor_

Remus Lupin: _I was right. I did not want to know._

Remus Lupin: _Although the fact that it is snowing is news to me._

James Potter: _bright side though! i finally met one of the girls from the downstairs flat_

Sirius Black: _HAHA DID YOUR FALL AND (THOROUGHLY UNMANLY) SHRIEK WAKE THEM UP_

James Potter: _…_

James Potter: _perhaps_

Sirius Black: _dont worry though- it didnt wake pete_

Remus Lupin: _Peter has slept through a literal house fire before. That is entirely unsurprising._

James Potter: _ANYWAY_

James Potter: _the girl i met is named lily and shes really pretty even though i think i scared the life out of her_

James Potter: _we chatted for a little while before noting that maybe 2 in the morning is not the best time to get to know the neighbours_

James Potter: _so we are gonna get coffee sometime this week_

Sirius Black: _lol did you get a date from falling out of a window_

James Potter: _not a date!!!_

Sirius Black: _so you wouldnt mind if i tagged along?_

James Potter: _you know the answer to that_

Remus Lupin: _Sirius, please behave. I do not want another adversarial neighbour relationship._

Sirius Black: _IT IS LITERALLY NOT MY FAULT THAT FUCKING SNAPE AND HIS EW CREW MOVED IN DOWNSTAIRS LAST YEAR_

James Potter: _we are not having this argument again over text in the wee hours of the morning PLEASE_

James Potter: _i am going to bed now but when we wake up we are going out and having a snowball fight or something appropriately wintery and snowy_

Sirius Black: _oh ur so on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally!
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


	3. betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said that "betty" by Taylor Swift would be the song that launched a thousand Jily fics.
> 
> Here is my incredibly silly contribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol anyone else remember this drabble collection? I don't.
> 
> I've been working on some other fics but writing is hard and I was listening to folklore and the beginning of this conversation between James and Lily would not leave my mind. So I wrote it down and couldn't think of anything else to do with it. And then I remembered that I now have a place for things of that nature. And here we are today.
> 
> Also I had several good Covid puns/names that demanded usage in some fic somewhere. And that fic (drabble) is this one!
> 
> I recommend listening to betty by taylor swift for proper context and also because it is a v good song.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Lily Evans** to **Sexy Quarantine Buddy** : _who is she_

James Potter to CoronavirUS <3: _???_

James Potter: _who is who??_

Lily Evans: _in betty by taylor swift_

Lily Evans: _she sings “she said ‘james get in let’s drive’”_

Lily Evans: _so. who is SHE_

James Potter: _ah i see_

James Potter: _i will point out the line almost immediately after is “slept next to her but i dreamt of YOU all summer long” if that makes things better_

Lily Evans: _you know it doesn’t_

Lily Evans: _how could you_

Lily Evans: _do our years together mean nothing to you_

James Potter: _you got me_

James Potter: _i am a wretched, capricious man controlled by nothing but his basest desires_

Lily Evans: _you filthy hedonist_

James Potter: _it's all that time ive spent with sirius_

James Potter: _anyway…. you gonna come back to bed soon?_

James Potter: _its 4am and i need cuddles_

Lily Evans: _um first of all- time has no meaning in quarantine and you know that_

James Potter: _true_

Lily Evans: _and secondly- i am having important emotion time with the true love of my life taylor swift_

James Potter: _see why is it that you are allowed to make that joke but i am not allowed to have my fictional fling in the song-verse of betty?_

Lily Evans: _it's a double standard luv <3_

James Potter: _you are a hypocrite and a weirdo for leaping out of bed at 3:30 just to listen to folklore for the 100 th time but i love you anyway_

Lily Evans: _damn straight you do_

Lily Evans: _(since i texted you at the end of betty you should know that by now i am at the end of peace and only have one song left so i’ll be back to bed soon <3 xx)_

James Potter: _ah yes sorry my memorisation of the exact tracklist and lengths of each song on taylor swift’s brand new album is a bit hazy at 4 in the morning_

Lily Evans: _it’s okay i forgive you_

Lily Evans: _be in soon <3_

James Potter: _< 3_

\---

**Sirius Black** to **Brovid-19** : _so. who is she?_

James Potter to Whore-antine: _NOT YOU TOO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This whole drabble has just been propaganda for Taylor Swift. Stream folklore <3)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally!
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


	4. baby shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame my beautiful Kat (Solstilla) for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat posted a prompt in the server... And for some reason it spoke to me and led to this nonsense
> 
> I cannot believe this is the first fic I am posting in months lol

**James Potter** to  **Wifey** :  _ RED ALERT _

James Potter:  _ IT HAS FINALLY HAPPENED _

Lily Potter to Sexy Butt:  _ THE QUEEN IS DEAD?! _

James Potter:  _ WORSE _

Lily Potter:  _ HELEN MIRREN IS DEAD?!?! _

James Potter:  _ EVEN WORSE _

Lily Potter:  _ OMG WHO IS EVEN WORSE?? WHO DIED?? _

James Potter:  _ OUR SANITY _

Lily Potter: _ ?? _

Lily Potter:  _ wait….. _

Lily Potter:  _ no…. _

Lily Potter:  _ you don’t mean….. _

James Potter: _ i do _

Lily Potter:  _ HOW _

James Potter:  _ how do you think _

Lily Potter:  _ NO HE PROMISED!! _

Lily Potter:  _ HE GAVE ME HIS WORD _

James Potter:  _ HIS WORD MEANS NOTHING _

Lily Potter:  _ how bad is it _

James Potter:  _ bad _

James Potter:  _ like worse than we even imagined _

Lily Potter:  _ i’ll kill him _

Lily Potter:  _ i know he’s your brother but i’m gonna kill him _

James Potter:  _ i have no brother now _

James Potter:  _ he has RUINED this family _

Lily Potter:  _ i will make this right. don’t worry _

James Potter:  _ how?? he cant unhear it _

Lily Potter:  _ No…. but i can get justice _

James Potter:  _ what could possibly equal this travesty _

Lily Potter:  _ oh i have some ideas…. _

  
\---  
  


**Lily Potter** to  **Mistress** :  _ how could you _

Sirius Black to First Wife:  _ ok in my defence he was being rlly cranky _

Sirius Black:  _ i didnt know what 2 do _

Sirius Black:  _ so its really ur fault for giving birth to a child that is cranky sometimes _

Lily Potter:  _ don’t you dare lay this at my feet _

Lily Potter:  _ i am deeply considering revoking your godfather privileges _

Sirius Black:  _ plz dont _

Lily Potter:  _ idk you’ve basically ruined our lives _

Sirius Black:  _ noo _

Lily Potter:  _ and i just think remus has proven he would be better…. _

Sirius Black:  _ NO DONT U DARE _

Sirius Black:  _ I GET THE FIRST KID THAT WAS ALWAYS THE DEAL _

Lily Potter:  _ okay you really want to stay godfather so bad?? _

Sirius Black:  _ plz yes ill do anything _

Lily Potter:  _ anything? _

Sirius Black:  _ yes anything just plz dont give it 2 moony hed be unbearably smug _

Lily Potter:  _ interesting _

Lily Potter: _ }:) _

Sirius Black:  _ y r u sending me a devil emoji _

Sirius Black:  _ im scared _

Lily Potter: _ };) _

  
\---  
  


**Remus Lupin** to  **Jam Otter** :  _ Why the fuck did I just receive I call from Sirius where all I could hear was him screaming, your wife laughing, and a buzzing noise?! _

James Potter to Hula Loop:  _ sirius showed harry baby shark _

Remus Lupin:  _ Oh dear G-d no _

James Potter:  _ yes it as bad as you would think _

Remus Lupin:  _ No…. I’m babysitting him next…. _

James Potter:  _ and we deeply appreciate your sacrifice _

James Potter:  _ anyway lily demanded revenge if he wanted to keep his godfathering duties _

James Potter:  _ he was desperate _

James Potter:  _ so lily is shaving his head _

Remus Lupin:  _ Omg _

Remus Lupin:  _ But his hair is practically the only thing he cares about! _

James Potter: _ i know _

Remus Lupin:  _ Why would he agree?! _

James Potter:  _ he knows he fucked up _

James Potter:  _ plus he really didnt want you to become harrys godfather _

Remus Lupin:  _ But I wouldn’t?? The first kid was his that was always the deal. I never had a problem with that? _

James Potter:  _ see i know that _

James Potter:  _ and you know that _

James Potter:  _ and lily knows that _

James Potter:  _ but padfoot? _

Remus Lupin:  _ Fair _

Remus Lupin:  _ Well…. can’t wait to make fun of him for being bald! _

James Potter:  _ thats the spirit! _

  
\---  
  


**Sirius Black** to  **Lover... or Brother?** :  _ ill never forgive u for letting this happen _

James Potter to Hey Siri Play Despacito:  _ and ill never forgive you for showing harry baby shark _

James Potter:  _ he now cries if we dont play it when he wants _

James Potter:  _ so i honestly think youve still gotten the better deal _

Sirius Black:  _ lol yeah probably _

Sirius Black:  _ baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo _

  
\---  
  


**Lily Potter** to  **Mistress** :  _ do i need to shave your eyebrows too?? _

Sirius Black to First Wife:  _ no plz im done ill be good _

Lily Potter: _ :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally!
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


	5. snack time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written
> 
> I am so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Discord server's fault but especially Fel (thejilyship) and Marieka (womeninthesequel).
> 
> The Jily server is no more. Long live Snotter.

**Sirius Black to Lockdown Lads** : _ok so like if snape dated any of us…. what would the couple names be_

Remus Lupin: _Sirius what the actual fuck_

James Potter: _its too early in the morning to talk about dating snape please spare us_

Sirius Black: _its 9pm_

James Potter: _exactly_

Peter Pettigrew: _wait whos d8ing snape_

Sirius Black: _u could be if u wanted to have the excellent couple name of ‘sneter’_

James Potter: _nah if you are using snape’s last name you gotta use pete’s_

Sirius Black: _snettigrew?_

James Potter: _better_

James Potter: _i mean like still awful this is horrible but like… better_

Remus Lupin: _I cannot believe we are indulging this_

Remus Lupin: _(But yes Snettigrew is clearly superior)_

Peter Pettigrew: _but i dnt want 2 d8 snape_

Sirius Black: _no prob! i think he truly belongs with moony anyway_

Sirius Black: _i mean ur couple name would be snupin… thats amazing_

Remus Lupin: _Nope ending this conversation now_

James Potter: _omg and it works so well because snape is always snooping_

Sirius Black: _match made in heaven!_

Remus Lupin: _Make it stop_

Peter Pettigrew: _lol snupin_

Sirius Black: _#snupin4lyfe_

Remus Lupin: _Okay but clearly James has a better couple name with him_

Remus Lupin: _Snotter_

James Potter: _wait no its not funny anymore_

Sirius Black: _SNOTTER LOL_

Sirius Black: _its somehow even better than snupin_

James Potter: _no its not_

Remus Lupin: _I think it really captures both of their essences_

James Potter: _no it doesnt_

Peter Pettigrew: _lol snotter_

James Potter: _arent we all clearly missing the best couple name though??_

Remus Lupin: _Oh! How silly of us! Yes, we obviously are!_

Peter Pettigrew: _who_

Sirius Black: _dont u dare_

James Potter: _snack time B)_

Remus Lupin: _Snack time indeed B)_

Sirius Black: _thx i hate it_

Sirius Black: _okay anyway this has been fun but i think this convo has come to its natural conclusion_

Sirius Black: _no need to continue_

Remus Lupin: _Yes you’re probably right_

James Potter: _hey remus are you hungry?_

Remus Lupin: _Why… yes I am!_

Remus Lupin: _What would you suggest?_

Peter Pettigrew: _im hungry_

Sirius Black: _plz stop_

James Potter: _well it is too late for a meal_

James Potter: _maybe just a snack?_

Remus Lupin: _A snack sounds great!_

Remus Lupin: _Sirius- do you like snacks?_

James Potter: _i think he loves them!_

Sirius Black: _this is literally torture plz_

Remus Lupin: _Yes I have heard him say how much he loves snacks before!_

Peter Pettigrew: _i like snacks_

Sirius Black: _OKAY I GET IT_

Sirius Black: _LESSON LEARNED_

James Potter: _and that lesson is?_

Sirius Black: _no more discussions of snape dating any of us_

Remus Lupin: _Ever._

Sirius Black: _yeah yeah_

\---

**Sirius Black to Kinny** : _hey wanna hear all the couple names i came up with for snape and our friends_

Marlene McKinnon to The Idiot™: _UM OBVIOUSLY_

\---

**Marlene McKinnon to Lilipup** : _hey you should break up with james_

Lily Evans to Marlezipan: _what why_

Marlene McKinnon: _because if he starts dating snape their couple name would be ‘snotter’_

Lily Evans: _ooh_

Lily Evans: _that’s pretty compelling_

\---

**Lily Evans to Boyfriend by Big Time Rush** : _hey i think we should break up_

James Potter to Love of My Life: _WHAT WHY_

James Potter: _PLEASE NO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

Lily Evans: _but you and snape have such a good couple name_

Lily Evans: _i feel bad standing in the way of that_

James Potter: _…_

James Potter: _I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS_

Lily Evans: _i mean… if you thought that… maybe we should still break up_

Lily Evans: _if he’s the one you’re thinking about_

James Potter: _AGHHH_

Lily Evans: _maybe you 2 should form a throuple with snape_

Lily Evans: _your throuple name could be snackotter_

James Potter: _OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH_

James Potter: _I LOVE YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART BUT I PHYSICALLY CANNOT DEAL WITH ANY MORE OF THESE CONVOS TODAY_

James Potter: _TALK TO YOU IN THE MORNING GOODNIGHT I LOVE YOU_

\---

**Lily Evans to Sir Ius** : _hey heads up i think i broke your brother_

Sirius Black to Evanstually: _ah so thats why hes screaming_

Sirius Black: _whatd you do_

Lily Evans: _well first i told him i thought we should break up because i’m depriving him of being in the epic power couple that is snotter_

Sirius Black: _HA_

Sirius Black: _the snotter fever is spreading_

Lily Evans: _but then i said i thought you should all form a throuple_

Lily Evans: _because your throuple name would be snackotter_

Lily Evans: _and i think that broke him_

Sirius Black: _…_

Sirius Black: _god i hate snape so much but thats such a good name_

Lily Evans: _right??_

Sirius Black: _i know what i have to do_

Sirius Black: _but i dont know if i have the strength to do it_

\---

**Sirius Black to ew** : _hey snape_

Severus Snape to Unknown Number: _Who is this?!_

Severus Snape: _How do you have my number?!_

Sirius Black: _its sirius_

Severus Snape: _Black?! Why are you messaging me?!?!_

Sirius Black: _i think we need to talk…_

Sirus Black: _you… sexy snapey thing you_

Severus Snape: _What is happening?!?!?!_

Sirius Black: _ugh ew nope cant do it not even for the throuple name_

Sirius Black: _blocking u again_

Sirius Black: _have a miserable life <3_

Severus Snape: _?!?!_  
Your message was not sent. Tap “Try Again” to send this message.

Severus Snape: _What on earth is a throuple?!?!_  
Your message was not sent. Tap “Try Again” to send this message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! My apologies for what I have subjected you to!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally! They won't all be this awful! Hopefully!
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


	6. mr steal your girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thanks to prongsdamnyou and mppmaraudergirl for this fic idea. Please go check out both of their fics they are all amazing <3

**Lily Evans** to **Boyfriend <3**: _come over_

Sirius Black to Evans: _why_

Lily Evans: _because im bored and cold and lonely_

Sirius Black: _and what do you want me to do about that lol_

Lily Evans: _um i can make you chocolate chip cookies or double chocolate brownies and give you hugs and cuddles_

Lily Evans: _like what else do you need_

Sirius Black: _fair enough_

Sirius Black: _on my way_

Lily Evans: _yay! <3_

\---

**Sirius Black** to **Evans** : _okay im outside let me in_

Lily Evans to Boyfriend <3: _?_

Lily Evans: _did you lose the key??_

Sirius Black: _what key_

Lily Evans: _the key i gave you after we had been dating for a month?? the key you have had for like 4 months now??_

Sirius Black: _dating?!_

Lily Evans: _yes?!_

Sirius Black: _omg_

Sirius Black: _okay i know what happened_

Sirius Black: _this is sirius lol_

Lily Evans: _sirius?!_

Sirius Black: _yeh i changed my name in your phone the other night lol_

Sirius Black: _thought jamesy and i could be matching <3_

Sirius Black: _but i see now the confusion that has caused_

Lily Evans: _no kidding!!_

Sirius Black: _but like im already here and i want cookies and brownies so…_

Lily Evans: _fineeee_

Lily Evans: _coming down now_

\---

**Sirius Black** to **Jimmy Jab** : _jealous potter?_  
Attachment: 1 Image

James Potter to Mystirius: _why are you cuddling with my girlfriend???_

James Potter: _and are those cookies?? did she bake those for you???_

Sirius Black: _yep!_

Sirius Black: _suck it_

James Potter: _why are you over at my girlfriend’s cuddling and having her bake for you??_

Sirius Black: _because i am mr steal your girl_

Sirius Black: _(by trey songz)_

James Potter: _youre the worst_

Sirius Black: _;) <3_

\---

**James Potter** to **Girlfriend <3**: _why is sirius over at yours?? and why are you cuddling?? and baking for him??_

Lily Evans to Boyfriend <3: _lol so funny story_

Lily Evans: _he changed his name in your phone to be the same as his_

Lily Evans: _so i originally texted you demanding you come over for cuddles and baked goods_

Lily Evans: _but actually sent the messages to him lol_

James Potter: _i want cuddles!! and baked goods!!_

James Potter: _im coming over too_

Lily Evans: _well….._

Lily Evans: _see the thing is…._

James Potter: _LILY_

Lily Evans: _IM SORRY_

Lily Evans: _but like i already made the cookies and they’re almost all gone anyway…_

Lily Evans: _and sirius and i are super comfy rn and my couch is only so big…._

James Potter: _i cant believe the pair of you_

James Potter: _my own brother stealing my girlfriend_

Lily Evans: _LOVE YOU_

James Potter: _hmph_

James Potter: _(love you too)_

Lily Evans: _ill make it up to you later ;)_

James Potter: _…_

James Potter: _okay youre forgiven_

James Potter: _but still on thin ice_

Lily Evans: _ill be good ;)_

James Potter: _are you trying to kill me_

Lily Evans: _;*_

\---

**James Potter** to **Mystirius** : _dont think youve been forgiven or gotten away with this betrayal btw_

Sirius Black to Jimmy Jab: _not fair_

Sirius Black: _i cant bribe you with sexual favours to win your forgiveness_

Sirius Black: _or i guess i could but i dont see it working very well lol_

Sirius Black: _hm... might still be worth a shot…_

James Potter: _ABSOLUTELY NOT_

Sirius Black: _boo_

Sirius Black: _what if i promise to bring back a cookie_

James Potter: _…_

James Potter: _fine_

Sirius Black: _oh wait too late already ate them all ;)_

James Potter: _i truly cannot stand you_

Sirius Black: _luv u 2 babe <3 <3 <3_

\---

**James Potter** to **Remy the Ratatouille** : _hey any interest in some cuddles and/or baked goods?_

Remus Lupin to James Blunt: _Baked goods yes. Cuddles no._

James Potter: _please? its to make my girlfriend and brother jealous_

Remus Lupin: _Oh well if that’s why!_

Remus Lupin: _Still no._

James Potter: _why is literally everyone against me today_

\---

**Peter Pettigrew** to **jame** : _ill cuddle w/ u if u make me cookies_

James Potter to Peter-oglyph: _im good!_

James Potter: _thanks though pete!_

Peter Pettigrew: _could u still make me cookies_

James Potter: _ugh_

James Potter: _fine_

Peter Pettigrew: _yay! thx james_

James Potter: _hate my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> Subscribe if you want to see more random drabbles from me occasionally!
> 
> And feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
